In recent years, with the development of computer, network and communication techniques, wireless communication is playing a more and more important role in the daily life of the people, and short-to-medium range wireless communication techniques are increasingly becoming the focus of the people's interest. Frequently used short range wireless communication techniques include Bluetooth Technique, IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi), ZigBee, Ultra WideBand, Near Field Communication (NFC) and the like.
In the existing wireless communication techniques, providing the location based services for mobile devices using short range communication capability has not been leveraged fully. In general, in order for a mobile device to use a specific service from a service access point, a user of a mobile device often needs to issue commands to the service access point through a manual input device to trigger a request for services, e.g., forwarding a mobile phone call to a desk phone, selecting a specific Wi-Fi Network Provider based on connection cost and so on. These operations are often routine and repetitive in nature, and thus it is waste of time and effort for the user. In addition, because the user may not be aware of whether or not there are other available services selectable by the mobile device within the short-to-medium range from the mobile device, there is no comparability therein, and the user cannot seek a cheaper or desirable way to select the service access point. Such a mobile device may be, for example, a mobile phone, PDA, notebook and the like. The service access point may be, for example, a Desk Phone, Wireless Access Point, Desktop Computer and the like.